Awoken Beast
by jomoslovely
Summary: When her friends betray her, taking what finally made her complete, they unleash a side of Caroline no one knew existed.
1. Chapter 1

She had made her decision, and although she was initially hesitant, she was finally content. They had shunned her in the beginning, hoping that at the possibility of losing her friends she might reconsider, but it only made her cling to him tighter. That wasn't what she had hoped for. She wanted happiness, and when she finally realized that he was the one that provided her with it, she had no thoughts of letting go.

They finally accepted it though, so it seemed, and she reached a euphoric state of mind. Actually believing that for once everything would suddenly fall into place for her. Why not, right? She deserved it. She had earned it after everything that she had been through, but apparently she had been lying to herself.

When they were pinning her down, the only thought running through her mind was _WHY? _He had assured her that happiness was the only thing she would receive from here on out. This wasn't his fault, though and that seemed to provide her with a sense of clarity.

The girls she once called _friends_ were holding her while the other half of the gang held him. One of them held is hand on his chest, where his heart used to beat. Through her rage she screamed, and tried to loosen the grip they had on her but with the witch on their side she couldn't get very far.

Her screaming became frantic when she saw the color leave his face. The tears leaving her eyes, her screaming never ceasing, she cried out to the God she hoped was listening. _Don't let them take him from me_. His final movement was towards her. His eyes speaking those words she knew he was saying, the same words she was screaming.

* * *

She was empty.

Not only did they have the audacity of using her against him, taking advantage of their intimacy to take him, but they actually took his body. They had hit her with enough vervain that she was left unconscious, when she had finally awoken she realized… She had _nothing_, but the pain was gone. Now all that was left was rage. They had left her alone assured that with these recent events she would turn back into the weak little girl she used to be.

They were wrong.

Her rage fueled her. She crawled over onto her knees and felt it consume her. Her fangs elongating and her eyes darkening she picked herself up.

Tonight it would rain blood and it would not end until she retrieved what was rightfully hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena walked into her house late at night. She was exhausted. Not only physically, but mentally. After all the occurrences of the past week she had no time to rest. It was probably best anyways because resting meant thinking and thinking meant guilt and she just couldn't afford to have those thoughts right now. None of them did. They did what was right. They all knew it, not only her… right?

She shook her head trying to rid herself of all those thoughts, but it was turning out to be harder than she thought. She just couldn't help but feel extremely bad about all of it. Caroline was her friend. No – her sister. Neither of them had any sisters, they had each other. All throughout school they had each other. Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline the eternal trio. So that's how she justified it, as her sister she owed it to her to watch out for her. Especially since she had been making these bad decisions.

Klaus was bad news, it was obvious. He could not be trusted ever. After everything he had done there was just no reasoning with him. His reputation proved he only held one constant – deceit. Whatever he was trying to do with Caroline, they all saw right through it. His true colors were bound to shine through and Caroline was going to come out badly damaged. So she – they all – had made a decision that they would be the first to act.

Even though she was aware that in the process they had _slightly _betrayed one of their own, but Caroline would get over it. She was one of them, soon she would realize that she was thinking naively.

In the midst of her thoughts she had shrugged off her jacket and kicked her shoes off in the living room. Making her way into the kitchen she noticed that not only was the light on, but there seemed to be a mesmerizing aroma coming from that area. Walking in she noticed there was a feast, well to her it was considering she was not really accustomed to homemade meals. It was very strange though, who could've cooked all of this?

She made her way slowly to the food taking in the wonderful smells, when she suddenly heard a noise behind her. She jumped at the sight. Caroline.

She was standing behind her swaying a knife back and forth with an eerie grin on her face.

"Elena! How are you? Smells good doesn't it. Cooked it just for you, _bestie_". Elena didn't miss the way she emphasized that last word. She gulped down, though she wasn't sure why. Caroline was her sister! She would never – could never think – could she?

"Caroline, hi. Where have you been? We've all been so worried. Since that night we—"

"Yes! _That _night" Caroline cut her off slowly walking towards her. "A lot went down that night, huh?" she stood directly in front of her eyeing her. Elena couldn't help but feel frightened, her best friend Caroline was always so bubbly and light but this Caroline, the one standing in front of her, seemed different. She wasn't sure what it was, and that made her nervous.

Clearing her throat she spoke, "I – I'm really sorry Caroline. You have to kn—"

"Oh! Don't worry Elena! Don't even worry about it!" Caroline said turning around grabbing a plate from the drawer.

She turned around giving her _best friend _her signature Barbie smile. She walked over to the stove and began to serve Elena food.

"I don't even know how this is gonna taste. Probably not that great, but I've had a lot of time on my hands you know. Since _that _day" She eyed Elena that dark look returning and leaving in less than a second. Elena had no idea what to think, but she couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"Anyways, I've just been filling up the time. Cooking, reading, thinking, _hunting" _that last word caught Elena's attention. She looked up from the plate of food she had been eyeing to look at Caroline. Her eyes were fixated on Elena. She gave her a huge grin and giggled while she handed Elena the plate of food.

"Uh, thanks Care"

"Yep. No problem" She shrugged. "Why don't you take a seat, sweet Elena? You'll enjoy your meal _a lot _more" she pointed towards the dinner table.

"Right. Why don't you join me? We can talk?" Elena suggested while she sat at the end of the table. "Yeah Elena! Of course we're gonna talk!" she said joining her, sitting directly at the other end. "But I'm not eating that" she gave a wicked laughter that Elena had only heard on one other person.

"Oh" she wasn't sure what to think, but after that laughter she wasn't sure how to feel about the meal. She sat in her seat picking at the food hoping Caroline didn't notice her growing weariness. She did.

"What's wrong Elena? You haven't even touched the food. What? Don't trust me or my skills?" she asked feigning an offended face.

"No – it's not that Caroline. I'm just, not very hungry. That's all"

"Mmm, I doubt that's the problem" she said slowly lifting herself from the table. "I think – I think! You don't trust me. Yeah, that's the problem. Poor little Caroline can't do anything for herself, and if she does it's half-assed" her demeanor had changed completely at this point. She made her way slowly to where Elena sat making Elena grow even more afraid with each slow step she took.

"Because nothing Caroline has can be good right? Caroline _cannot_ have anything good in her life. _Ever. _Isn't that right, Elena?"

Elena gulped slowly reaching for the knife that was on the table.

"Hm, what are you doing?" Caroline's hand swiftly moved and gripped on Elena's hand. "Are you… afraid?" she threw her head back in laughter. "Oh Elena! What's wrong? Why are you so scared? After all, you did _nothing_ wrong right? Everything's fine."

The grip Caroline had on her tightened, and Elena winced in pain slowly looking up at Caroline. She almost wished she hadn't. She gasped realized that Caroline eyes were slowly growing darker, and they were staring directly at her.

At this, Caroline only smiled. "So Elena, since you're not hungry. Let's talk!" she threw the plate of food across the room causing the plate to shatter on the wall. Pushing the table out of the way, causing it to flip on its side, she stood directly in front of Elena who was frozen in her seat.

"Where. Is. His. Body." She asked emphasizing each word.

Elena wouldn't meet her gaze. She had never seen Caroline like this, and she was afraid. This was not how things were supposed to go.

Caroline grabbed Elena's chin roughly forcing her to look at her, "I'm being _very _nice, Elena! Just tell me where your little Scooby gang hid him. I'll go get him. All will be forgiven". She let Elena go, softly fixing her hair and adjusting her shirt.

"You know I can't do that Caroline. I'm sor—" she was cut off by a swift slap on her face.

"Shut up Elena! I don't need your empty words. YOU. You were my sister, and I was willing to let this go if only you let me retrieve what's mine. But I should've know you were going to be selfish about this". Elena gripped the side of her face. She couldn't believe this was happening. Sweet, bubbly, Caroline had slowly turned into a monster.

"Look what you've become! Look what he turned you into! Can't you see it! It's better this way Caroline! He was just going to corrupt you!" Caroline, who had been pacing the floor with her back to Elena, suddenly stopped and turned. Her face completely serious.

Slowly it turned into a smirk and then laughter, "Wow! Seriously?" She flashed to Elena her eyes meeting Elena's serious gaze.

"Look at perfect Elena. So strong and beautiful, but just how strong?" suddenly Elena felt herself fly off her chair and land on the ground.

"Mmm, guess not that strong, huh? Now, listen up, Elena! I'm only gonna say this once. You and your _friends _have two days to bring me his body, and all will be forgotten. I'll forgive you, and I'll even convince him to leave you all alone. Who knows? I might even have a change of heart and become your _bestie_ again." Elena groaned turning around to face an all vamped Caroline. The veins on her face, and her fangs, were enough to have Elena's pace quicken. "But if you don't" she continued, grabbing Elena and setting her on her feet. She threw her on the couch, and flashed over to stand in front of her.

Her veins began to disappear along with her fangs, "Sweet Elena" she spoke gently caressing her face. "If you don't, you'll regret ever coming up with that idiotic plan. And I'll put my dear Klaus and your precious Ripper to shame" she finished with her beautiful Barbie grin.

She began walking to the front door, leaving a shocked Elena lying on the couch, when she turned around, "This can be real easy, Elena. Just give me back what's mine and all will be forgotten" she opened the door and set one foot outside.

She sighed, and looked at Elena who had turned to face her, "Just so you know. Klaus didn't do this to me. He turned me into a happier Caroline, and I turned him into a more civilized 'ripper'. If you're going to blame someone, blame yourself and your little gang." A tear fell down her face, and she wiped it away before fixing her gaze outside, "YOU. All of you. You guys unleashed this beast".

* * *

A/N: This is my first time writing and I'm not too sure how it's going. Let me know what you think? Should I continue this? Is it to weird?

Let me know all your thoughts, concerns, suggestions, whatnot.

Thanks!

-Jocy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N 1: **Hello everyone! First, I would just like to say thank you so much for reading and a special thanks to those who take their time to review. It really helps me considering this is my very first time. I get nervous/self-conscious cuz I have NO idea how I'm doing. So thank you!

Second, since this is my first time writing and I'm new to all of Fanfiction please don't take it too personal if I don't specifically reply to you on here. I'm just a little confused with it all and I'm seriously technology impaired. I'm learning as I go.

I had more... but I forgot soo... Please! Go ahead and read! This one's longer. I don't know if that's good? oorrr bad?

Anyways! Enjoy!

* * *

_They were both on his bed, Caroline sat straddled on his lap giggling as he peppered kisses from her chin down to her neckline "Caroline Forbes…" he drawled out "you are absolutely breathtaking" he said pulling away from her resting his forehead on hers._

"_Oh please" she said looking at him. He sighed, "why must you constantly belittle yourself, love?" Caroline groaned and began to remove herself from his lap, but was quickly stopped by his arm pulling her back._

_He flipped her so she was now laying on her back his body pressed against hers, "I don't understand how it's possible that the most wonderful woman on this planet fails to see herself as so" he said caressing her face. _

_Caroline stared up at him, the way he was looking at her sent shivers throughout her whole body. This was all so… different. Who would've thought that the all fearing Niklaus Mikaelson, the merciless Original, would be her inevitable match? And she – his. _

_Her hand reached up to stroke his face. His stubble scratching her hand in the most perfect way, "You know what they say, 'tell a girl she's pretty and she'll remember it for a day. Tell her she's ugly and she'll never forget'." She said in a whisper. _

_His hand was still caressing her cheek, but it stopped when he heard this, "Who said that?" he asked confused. _

"_Julia Roberts in—" He scoffed and dropped his face to her neck and began laughing. _

"_Why are you laughing? It's true!" she said while giggling. His lips on her neck made her shiver, and with his added laughter, it was sweet torture. She pushed him off her and onto his back, she moved herself off the bed walking into his bathroom._

"_Oh – love! Come on! You know I'm just kidding" he said still laughing on the bed. _

_She scoffed once she reached the front of the sink. She grabbed the brush and began fixing her hair. "Ha. Ha. Caroline is sooo funny" she said when she saw him reach the bathroom. _

"_Love, you know I'm not laughing at you" he said walking towards her. "Oh! I'm sure!" she said pouting. He came up behind her, sliding an arm around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder and placed a small kiss on the crook of her neck. _

"_You are just so… perfect" he said. Caroline glared at him through the mirror "what are you talking about?"_

"_Everything you do. It makes me love you even more. No matter the situation, you just seem to offer some sort of light to it" Caroline looked at him confused._

"_Umm, I don't – what are you talking about?" she said huffing and lightly stomping her foot._

_He laughed, hiding his face in her shoulder. "KLAUS!", Caroline said getting frustrated. _

_He turned her around so her back was to the sink. Their eyes were on each other and he lightly kissed her lips. "You have this ability. Despite the pain, you are still able to find a light". _

"_Ohh" she said finally understanding. "That's why you love me?" she asked vulnerably._

"_I don't understand how anybody can't, love" he placed his forehead against hers. Caroline unconsciously bit her lip, this small act of hers never failing to drive him insane. "Soo… What would happen if I didn't have that ability? If I somehow lost it?"_

_He pulled back, confused. "Now, I'm afraid you've lost me" he said. _

_Caroline giggled, "Could you ever stop loving me if… let's say – I go 'ripper' crazy!" she asked in a feigned shock. She knew that would never happen. Everything in her life was so perfect right now, why would she ever go ape-shit crazy for no reason? She was really just curious. She wanted to know just how strong his love for her was. _

_He threw his head back in laughter, and she joined him. "Come on Klaus! What would you do, huh?" she asked poking his abs. _

"_Caroline" he said stroking her cheek, "if you ever went 'ripper-crazy'" He said widening his eyes at the term. "You can expect to find me right there beside you, enjoying the view" he smiled wickedly._

_Caroline smiled, and then pouted. "But, what about my 'light' or whatever" she said wrapping her arms around his neck "won't you miss that?" _

_He wrapped both his arms around her waist tighter, "See, that's what I meant about you, my love. You can never truly lose your light" he pecked her lips "Even in your darkest time, I know for a fact that my sweet bubbly Caroline will still be there. As long as__** I**__ see her, that's all that truly matters" he whispered the last part. She knew he was in a vulnerable state like she had been only seconds ago. _

_She stroked his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss, losing herself in his lips. She pulled away from him quickly, her body protesting at the loss, but she knew his was also. _

_She started walking away towards the bedroom, her back to him. "But you know, it's still true, what I said about the 'ugly-pretty' thing" she said pouting and stopping at the bathroom door. _

_He smiled slowly walking towards her, "Is that so?" Caroline nodded biting her lip again, she knew exactly what she did to him._

"_Well, then I guess it's my duty to rid those 'ugly' comments from your memory" _

"_Oh? And how do you think you're gonna do that, huh?" she said placing a hand on her hip._

"_I __**do**__ plan on spending eternity with you" he said finally reaching her "Speaking the truth is something I don't mind doing with you"_

_She threw her head back in laughter, "but if that doesn't work, love" he said a wicked smile on his face._

_He quickly grabbed her and threw her body onto his shoulder. She screamed at his action, but he still managed to flash them out of the bathroom and onto his bed. He gently set her on his bed, his body hovering over hers._

"_I have __**other**__ ways" he said pressing his body against hers. Caroline began laughing at his impulse nature, but that laughter slowly died down and turned into tiny whimpers at his actions._

_Klaus had begun kissing her neck, gently sucking on it while adding more of his body's pressure onto her. She was in complete bliss in his arms. His weight on hers had slowly turned into one of her favorite feelings in the world. _

_His lips began to travel lower…_

Caroline woke up in a shiver her whole body was shaking. How was it possible that only a couple seconds ago she could feel his warmth on her, and now she was stuck on this dirty bed all alone with nothing but the used covers surrounding her? She remembered that conversation. It had been a couple months ago. They had only been together for awhile, but it didn't take her very long to realize that Klaus, despite his obvious flaws, would be her only match. She wondered what he would think of her now. What would he say about all this? But then again, if it weren't for what they did she wouldn't even find herself like this. It made her resentment towards them grow stronger.

She had been compelling her stay in some stranger's house since that night. In the beginning she didn't need to compel him. He saw her sitting alone at a bar outside Mystic Falls, right after they had taken him. She went a little insane and blood seemed to be the thing that calmed her. She had remembered the thrill it gave her the first time she fed off someone, and she just needed to feel some sort of pleasure again.

The man saw her and saw what everyone else did, a broken girl. All she needed to do was flutter her pretty eyebrows, and act innocent and confused. He fell so easily. It almost made her feel sorry for him, but then again, this guy's intentions weren't so innocent either.

He had offered to show her his house, she accepted knowing she needed a place to sleep and he might serve as a useful blood bag for the time being.

When they got to his place he opened his front door, and let his whole façade go. He pushed her up against the now closed door forcing himself on her. She stroked his ego by letting him, enforcing it with a shocked face and a gasp, he was going to need it in a couple minutes.

"What are you doing?" she said acting scared. He smirked, "Shh… All you have to do is relax and enjoy, Sweetie." He started kissing her chin and moved down to her neckline, and she lost it. No one was allowed to kiss her there, or anywhere for that matter. Only one man.

"Ok. Eww!" she said shoving him off of her, sending him flying across the room. He hit the wall, causing the table placed there to shatter as he landed on it. She locked the door while he recovered from his shocked state.

"What – what the hell are you?" the man was on his back still on the floor, and began to crawl backwards as Caroline walked towards him a devilish smirk on her face, the same one that _he_ used to wear.

"Shh…" she said holding up her index finger to her lips. She quickly flashed in front of him pulling him up and shoved him up against the wall. Positioning him the same way he had held her only moments ago.

She giggled softly when he gasped. Her eyes had gone dark exposing her veins that added affect to her now elongated fangs. "Just relax and enjoy, _Sweetie_" she said before sinking her fangs into his neck.

Since that first night without him she had been using the stranger's house, and his blood. She didn't want to go home, she knew her mother was going to try and reason with her, and even though she was in a blind rage, she still loved the woman. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to her by her own doing.

She didn't want to be at his house either. It still hurt too much, wandering around the halls knowing he wasn't going to appear behind her, but still having his scent penetrate the mansion, it was torture. Not to mention how strange it felt without having someone there with her, and his siblings were nowhere to be found.

She didn't mind it to much when he was still here, they got to be alone and that was always great. He kept her plenty busy that she hadn't even bothered asking where they were. She didn't really care, to be honest. But now that he was gone…

She sighed, throwing the covers off of her. She moved her legs off of the mattress, they hung off the bed. She had taken over the man's room, she surveyed it checking to see where she had left her clothes. She slowly got up and walked towards the dresser, picking out one of his old shirts she had taken with her. Although it still hurt thinking of the state he was in now, it hurt more knowing that she didn't have a part of him with her.

She threw on his shirt and a pair of jeans. Before walking downstairs she put her shoes on and grabbed her jacket. She left the rest of the clothes in the room, they weren't important anymore. She would just let the man take care of it.

Once she reached the last step she realized he was already up, waiting for her.

"Hel – hello Caroline. How was your sleep my love?" he said serving her a plate of food.

She rolled her eyes, "How many times have I told you? You're not all allowed to call me that. You'd think you'd learn after the first time" she said sitting on the table.

" I'm – I'm so sorry. Please forgive me". He set her plate down and began to fidget around nervously, "I know that you don't really like eating this kind of food, but you've been doing so much cooking lately. I didn't want you to go through the trouble today".

She nodded taking a bite out of the pancakes he had made, "It's fine" she said with her mouthful. "You know I don't _hate _you" she smiled "It just makes me so happy knowing how scared you get. It's funny really". She laughed this time.

She hadn't lied to Elena when she told her about her spare time. She had spent it doing useless stuff hoping to come up with a good enough plan to getting him back, but then she got restless. So she went looking for Elena.

Her initial plan _had _been to talk. Maybe. Okay, not really. She was just so angry at all of them, and as the days went on her rage only grew stronger, especially after she had dream-memories like this morning. She recalled, smiling.

"Is – that a smile?" the man asked her. Making her frown return. He gulped down.

"Yeah, it _was_! Thanks." He walked away quickly, moving towards the sink to wash the dishes he had used.

"Whatever" she started "I'm gonna be _extra_ nice today and let it slide" she said giggling. "You're lucky I'm in a better mood than usual"

He turned a look of confusion on his face. She sighed, "Not that it's any of your business! But I'm leaving today. So sad for you, I know. You'll miss me of course" she said picking up her plate and walking towards him.

"What do you mean? I thought –" he started. "Umm? You thought what?" she laughed handing him her plate "this was going somewhere? Please. You _must _have gotten hit on the head as a baby or something. Seriously? I never even suggested it". She fixed her jacket and began walking towards the door.

"Thanks for the breakfast though. Very sweet of you, it was a nice send off" she said.

"Where are you going then?" he asked a bit of sadness in this tone.

She stopped and slowly turned, "I'm going home" she said giving him her beautiful Barbie smile. "My boyfriend's coming home" at least she hoped so, for _their _sake at least. She was _really_ hoping they would wise up.

"Oh" he added "I didn't realize you had a –" she cut him off quickly "Oh I do!" she said happily remembering Klaus.

"So I'm off" she started walking away "Oh wait! I almost forgot something!" she quickly flashed in front of him. She grabbed his face and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "Ohh, this is awkward. I forgot you name again" she said her eyes widening. "Wow. I'd be embarrassed if I actually cared" she said shrugging.

"It's –" she stopped him "No. It doesn't matter". She gripped his face again forcing him to look at her. Her pupils dilated, "You'll forget about me and everything that happened here. Upstairs you'll find some women's clothing, get rid of it. You can tell people that you got lucky and the girl got clingy or something, so you had to kick her out. The neck bite, that's what was keeping you with her. She was pretty kinky and you liked it, but it got too much and you don't roll like that. Okay?"

The man slowly nodded. "Alright! Cool!" she said letting him go. "Good riddance" she said walking away.

She sighed once she made it out the front door. She was going back home, and if the Scooby gang had any clue of what was good for them she'd have Klaus back in her arms in two day. Technically one in half she thought.

She was heading back to the mansion, her actual home. If they were going to accept her "deal", then that was where they would find her. She would anxiously be waiting for his return.

She started walking to the house, and began considering the possibility that they grow incredibly stupid, which was extremely possible. She stopped and dragged her hand over her face.

The thought made her angry. She stopped next to a black Toyota Celica. She hadn't seen one of these in awhile. She shrugged, and used her vampire force to open the car. She silently thanked her rebellious years for her teaching her how to hot wire a car.

Once the car started, the engine roaring to life, she silently cheered. She became serious quick when she realized that she needed to have a backup plan just in case.

"Alright" she thought out loud "So if they don't wanna take Vampire Barbie serious" she said putting the car in Drive "looks like I'm gonna have to find some help" she smiled recalling the perfect person.

"It's a good thing I'm heading home. It'll be much easier getting a hold of Elijah" she said driving towards the mansion.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Alrighty then! That was my third chapter. I know it was as badass as last time... IMO but don't worry. I'm not done with badass Caroline. In fact there is a lot more to come. Let me know what you think please! REVIEW it helps me know what's going on in your heads. So please! DOO IT. And if you would like to go bug me on tumblr I'm : .com

You can go rape my ask with questions on the story or just about when there will be an update. I have a 7 yr old sister who enjoys bothering me as a sport so COME AT ME. haha.

Lastly! Just so you know! I'm a diehard Team Original. More specifically Team Original-Badass.

OTP: Kol/Bat, Elijah/Coins, Klaus/newspaper/soccerball/picketfence/fire. & Rebekah just straight up badass. hahaha!

So take that SPOILER *wink*wink* as you may.

Until next time!

-Jocy


	4. Chapter 4

**Firstly I would like to apologize for having taken 1 million years to update haha. Jk. But I know that I did take awhile & I hate myself for that, cuz I don't wanna keep you guys waiting. But I get distracted easily so it took me longer to write this chapter what with all those other great fics out there and I just recently got extremely hooked on Teen Wolf so those are some main reasons.  
I also got pretty self-conscious with my writing. Since it's my first time writing I kept eyeing this chapter & I was just like, "THIS IS NOT GOOD!" but all your guys' reviews kept me writing cuz I got such a good response! so many thanks to all of you!**

**I'll try to update the next chapter sooner (if you guys like this chapter). Hopefully you enjoy it. Let me know. **

**Oh yeah! I forgot to do that thing where you tell everyone you don't own anything and stuff haha!**

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything. Just trying to be creative. **

**Happy readings!**

* * *

****Caroline opened the front door to the mansion a bit hesitantly. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. They already betrayed her once, what was stopping them from doing it again?

This time she was on her toes, she had already mentally prepared herself for anything suspicious. But as soon as she set foot into the mansion she felt a sense of… relief. It was a bit hard to understand, but if she actually thought about it, it made sense.

The last time she had been here was the night they took him, she left in rage. But being back in the house had her feeling a bit of happiness.

They had been together for only a couple months, and she had put up a good fight, but as a vampire all her senses were heightened and as soon as she gave herself to him, she gave herself up completely.

She started adopting his house like her home, always spending time there. Really, she was always spending time with him. She liked being with him. She liked the feelings she had with him, but she mostly liked what she did to him. She knew he wasn't just faking his emotions like her friends had thought, she could sense it when they were together. It was a really good feeling to be loved the way he loved her, and it made it better that _she _was the one who made the Mr. Badass-Original-Daddy-Hybrid-Whatever feel something that he had spent decades running from.

She tried not to let it get to her head, but c'mon. It was a pretty big confidence booster.

She let a smile overcome her when she walked further into the house. She was happy she was back, every moment she had spent here came rushing back to her, and she was especially happy to find that it seemed that their gang had the good sense to not return just yet.

She stopped at the entrance of a familiar room. She recalled the first night she had stepped into that room. The night of the Mikaelson "ball".

"_Very well, onto more mannered subjects, like how ravishing you look in that dress", Klaus spoke, a wicked smile on his face. "I didn't really have time to shop" Caroline retorted. "The bracelet I gave you what's your excuse for wearing that?" He quickly asked, silencing Caroline momentarily. "You know, you're quite the dancer" he added, changing the subject. "Well I've had training. I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls" Caroline informed him with a sense of pride. But his quick answer was unexpected, " I know"._

She shook her head hated him so much then. Nothing would have satisfied her more than slapping that cocky smirk of his face. His confidence was irritating, and her pride had refused to let him win.

She walked away from the room pulling the door closed behind her.

She started towards her bedroom, technically Klaus' but after all those months even he had begun to accept that that room was no longer his alone, when she caught a glimpse of her favorite room in the house.

His drawing room.

The door was slightly open so she pushed it slowly with her hand, still cautious. She smiled when she found the room to be virtually untouched.

She walked in, but stopped to admire a painting on the wall.

"_Wait a second. Di – did you do these?" Caroline asked in shock." Yeah, um," Klaus fidgeted around. He almost looked… nervous. "Actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the hermitage, not that anyone would ever notice" he continued, "Have you been?" It was Caroline's turn to seem nervous, "I've never really been anywhere". Klaus didn't miss a beat, "I'll take you" he answered "wherever you want: Rome, Paris, Tokyo?" he suggested with a wide smile. "Oh wow!" Caroline said laughing. It was a light moment, both their laughter filling the air. But Caroline hadn't forgotten who she was with, "Must be really nice to just snap your fingers and get whatever you want" she stated venomously. "Is that why you collect hybrids?" she asked, never backing down "A little servant army to take you places, and bring you things?" Klaus clenched his jaw, "You're making assumptions". "Then why do you need Tyler?" Caroline kept pressing "Stop controlling him. Give him his life back". Klaus' patience had been worn, "You know, this has been a fun evening, but I think it's time for you to leave". He stated assuredly. But Caroline hadn't finished, "I get it. Your father didn't love you, so you assume that no one else will either, and that's why you compel people. Or you sire them. Or you try to BUY them off!" she yelled throwing back the bracelet "But that's not how it works. You don't connect with people because you don't even try to understand them" and with those words she left him with his thoughts._

She sighed, that was the first night she had told him off. She had never _truly_ been afraid of him. At the moment, it was her anger that had fueled her courage. The same thing was probably happening now, her rage serving as a motivator.

Her hand fell to the scattered drawings on the table, lightly running her fingers across them. The action causing the papers to move_._ Her eyes fell on a drawing she recalled perfectly.

She picked it up carefully.

_Caroline groaned slightly stretching, still half asleep. "Don't move" she heard. Her eyes shot open eyeing Klaus who was seated in a chair directly across from her. She was lying on her side in bed. Her left arm tucked under her head, while her right arm rested over her stomach exposing the bracelet he had given her. The bracelet, and her Lapis Lazuli ring, serving as the only materials on her body. She glanced down to her body and noticed the thin sheet covering her sensitive areas expertly. "What are you doing?" she asked suddenly becoming self-conscious. She was about to lift herself up, but his glare caused her to lie down. She groaned "You know. I'm pretty sure I didn't give you permission to draw me like one of your French girls, __**Jack**__" she said grinning. Klaus chuckled, his eyes fixated on the task at hand. "Sweetheart, you know how I detest those 'French girls'" He said glancing up from his sketch pad, and added "you're the only one I enjoy". Caroline let out a puff of air, pouting her lips, "Yeah, but I still don't know how I feel about you drawing me" she said. "And that's why I draw you while you're asleep but unfortunately this piece –" Klaus was cut off by Caroline's loud gasp. "You what?" she said gripping the sheet and moving up on the bed. Klaus glared again, "Caroline" he said with a bit of irritation, "Lie. Down." Caroline groaned in exasperation, but obliged. She fixed herself into the position she had just been in. "Klauuss!" she whined. He looked up giving her a cheeky smile, "Yes, love?" she gave him a fake smile, "I hate you". _

Caroline put the drawing down, and walked out of the room making sure the door was closed properly this time. She loved that room, but it was just a little too bittersweet for the time being.

It was better to focus on the task at hand, getting him back. But to do that she needed a little help.

She was hoping Elijah wasn't still holding onto some crazy vendetta they all seemed to have for each other. Seriously, what was up with this Original family? They lived so long, _they_ were probably the ones who invented the whole "sibling rivalry" thing.

She started for her room hoping to find something that would lead to Elijah, but before she could make it she heard a loud noise. She had made it upstairs already, and thanks to her vamp-hearing she was able to note that the noise was from downstairs.

She saw a wooden chair in the hall way, and moved towards it to break the leg piece off.

She wasn't sure who was here, but she sure as hell wasn't about to go down without a fight.

She used her vampire speed to rush down the stairs, but didn't see anyone. She did notice the front door open, though.

She walked slowly further into the main room when she heard movement in the kitchen.

She flashed to the entrance of the kitchen, being careful not to make too much noise.

Peeking her head in, she noticed a figure rummaging through one of the cupboards his head was hidden so she couldn't see who it was exactly. But he seemed unarmed and also unprepared.

She flashed to his side quickly hitting him hard enough that she sent him flying to the wall crashing, while she flashed in front of him stabbing him with her improvised stake. Her actions were so quick she had failed to see who it was.

"BLOODY HELL!" Kol yelled throwing Caroline to the wall opposite him while he removed the stake.

"Kol?" Caroline gasped as she gathered herself.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Caroline?" Kol yelled infuriated. He began to dust himself off since he was now covered in dust from Caroline's throw.

Caroline couldn't help herself, she knew it was going to piss him off more, but she just… started laughing "Oops!" she said in between her laughter "Sorry!" she was clutching her stomach. The sight of Kol all disheveled and angry just made her laugh harder.

"And what the bloody hell is so funny dearest _sister_" he said walking towards her.

"Ok. You're mad" she said still trying to control her laughter. "I apologized didn't I?" she stated glaring at him.

"That apology didn't meet my taste. Nik will understand my motives when I explain that his pretty little girlfriend attacked me" he said glaring down at her.

Caroline met his glare with her own deadly gaze, "You think he's gonna side with you? Over me? His friggin _light_!" she said raising her voice.

They were both staring each other down huffing in each other's faces when Elijah walked in.

"Alright" he said nonchalantly "what the hell happened here?" he motioned around the slightly destroyed kitchen.

"Ask Caroline" Kol said, his glare never leaving Caroline

"Noo.." Caroline drawled "Ask Kol!" she yelled angrily. "He's the one that came into the house like a criminal" she said shoving him away "all sneaky an—"

"Don't turn this around on me! How the hell is it my fault?" Kol cut her off.

"You could've warned me!" Caroline yelled.

"IT'S MY BLOODY HOUSE! I don't need to go around announcing my name before I enter a room!"

"Well… MAYBE YOU SHOULD! It would avoid this confusion!"

They were both losing their temper, and were seconds from starting another brawl when Elijah stepped in between them.

One hand stopping Kol's advancements on Caroline, while the other rubbed on his temple.

"Where is Niklaus when he's needed?" Elijah spoke with a hint of agitation.

Suddenly Caroline remembered why she was here, and why she had attacked Kol. Well, at least she could say this about her new "family", they were pretty good at making her forget her sorrows.

"Elijah" Caroline spoke her mood suddenly changing.

Both men noticed Caroline's sudden change and instantly became uneasy.

"What is it, Caroline?" Elijah asked dropping his hand from Kol. He moved towards Caroline focusing his attention on her.

Caroline sighed and brought her hands to her face. She finally felt secure enough to completely open up.

"They've taken him, Elijah" she said running her hands down her face. "They used me to get to him"

Elijah's face remained unchanged, but Kol's anger was growing more evident as she continued.

"They dessicated him _right in front of me_" she said fighting tears "and then they knocked me out with vervain…"

Kol ran his hand through his already messy hair and walked over to the wall. He leaned over on the wall supporting himself with his arm, "you don't know where the body is" he finished for her.

Caroline dropped her head, slowly shaking it. A couple tears finally breaking through.

She jumped when she heard a loud crack on the wall. Kol had punched the wall in his rage.

She looked up to find Elijah scolding him. He turned his attention back to her, and placed a hand on her chin lifting her head to meet his gaze.

"Thank you for informing us, Caroline" he started "I can see your intentions are genuine. I find no betrayal in your words".

He let her chin go and started pacing the kitchen, "You know, throughout the majority of our lives Niklaus has caused this entire family quite a bit of turmoil". Caroline gulped down. This wasn't happening. Elijah, the older brother with high morals, wasn't going to do anything. He was just going to leave his brother to his enemies. If she would've still had a beating heart she was sure it would've stopped out of sheer sadness right now.

"But…" Elijah continued causing Caroline to look up with a glimpse of hope. "Family is family" he said smiling at her. "And if anyone is going to have the pleasure of dessicating that lunatic hybrid brother of mine, it will be me".

Caroline squealed and ran into Elijah's arms, "Thank you, Elijah!" she hugged him tight knowing that with those few words Elijah had accepted to help her. She sighed when she felt Elijah's arms wrap around her waist, returning the hug.

"Well, what have we here?" Rebekah walked through the kitchen with a cheeky grin, eyeing her older brother and Caroline.

"Bekah… " Caroline said a bit surprised to see her there.

"Ni – What happened to the kitchen?" Rebekah screamed suddenly losing any other concern she had. "Where's Nik?"

Kol scoffed, "You missed out on the wonderful welcoming story Caroline had prepared for us, sister".

Caroline sighed, "Yeah, let's just go the room. We'll talk over there". Kol smiled "you're in for quite a treat, Bekah".

They started for the room when Elijah interceded, "You two can manage with Rebekah" he said looking past them eyeing the front door "I wonder if I might catch Elena. I wish to have a conversation with her".

Caroline suddenly stopped in her tracks causing Kol to crash into her. "Caroline!" he glared at her "If you weren't so heartbroken about having lost my brother right now, I'd be finding so much pleasure in using you as a toothpick" he smiled at her.

Caroline glared at him, but turned to Elijah quickly. "Um, well… About Elena" she stammered "I kinda-sorta already _talked_ with her" she said smiling sheepishly.

Elijah and Kol eyed each other and then fixed their gaze on her, their eyebrows cocked up in confusion.

"I'm sensing there are some details you've failed to provide us, Caroline" Elijah said.

Caroline let out a nervous laughter, "yeah".

"What _exactly _did you do while we were gone, Caroline?" Kol asked amused.

"What are you lot going on about?" Rebekah asked growing frustrated.

"What? I didn't really – ok! Let's just go sit down. I'll explain everything" Caroline said leading them into the room.

Where to start?

* * *

**INTRODUCING THE ORIGINALS! I'm really happy to be writing them and I'll hopefully update soon.  
ONCE A WEEK IS MY GOAL IF NOT SOONER. **

**I know that I didn't put too much badass fighting in here, but I really wanted the Originals to be introduced first so that they can participate in all the "_fun" *wink*wink* _haha that was my inner Kol.**

**hopefully you guys weren't put off by this chapter. Let me know how I'm doing.**

**haha 1-800-hows my writing? **

**until next time (sooner next time for sure!)**

**-Jocy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Many apologies for the delayed update, but this one is most definitely longer.**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

Tyler was sitting at the bar eyeing a girl who was playing pool, a beer bottle in his hand. Matt nudged his shoulder trying to get his attention.

"Hey man" he said following his gaze. He scoffed when he noticed what was holding Tyler's attention. "I see you're still trying to mend that 'broken heart' of yours" he said walking over to block his view.

Tyler scoffed finally breaking his gaze, and eyed Matt. "Don't start man. Caroline dug her own grave and now she's laying in it" he turned his attention back to the brunette. "I'm not killing myself worrying about how broken she might be, and I'm not just gonna sit here pining over her like a pathetic little dog". He finished the last bit of drink and got up, "not when there are better things out there" he winked at Matt "you get me?"

Matt scoffed and shook his head, and walked to the back exit of the Grill, having ended his shift.

Tyler walked towards the girl, who wasn't exactly blind to Tyler's actions. He smirked and she gave him a flirtatious grin, that was all the invitation he needed.

...

Kol walked into the Grill, a devilish grin plastered on his face.

He surveyed the bar and found Tyler getting extremely comfortable with a brunette by the pool table. His grin widened, _let's have some fun._

_..._

Tyler was directly behind the girl. He, the perfect gentleman, had offered to show her how to play pool when she so embarrassingly had missed her shot.

His mouth began to travel towards her ear when –

"Well, isn't this cozy" Kol grinned walking into Tyler's view. He stopped to pick out a pool stick and winked at the brunette. "Good choice mate. She looks like a tasty little thing".

Tyler stood up, pulling his body away from the brunette, causing the girl to eye both men in confusion.

"What do you want, Kol?" Tyler asked through gritted teeth.

"What's with the tone? I'm just here to talk" Kol leaned over the pool table, fixing his aim on a ball.

Tyler wasn't having it. He walked over to Kol and fixed a glare on him. He was done with these Originals, they had managed to get rid of the most threatening one, he sure as hell wasn't about to let the youngest one intimidate him, especially in front of the brunette.

Kol had sensed Tyler's presence behind him, and he smirked. He lifted his gaze to face Tyler's.

Tyler refused to falter, "Look man. We took down your psychotic brother; we'll have no problem getting rid of you".

The girl stood up against the wall, utterly confused.

Kol ignored Tyler's threat and glanced at the brunette, "No need to worry darling. What we have here is a bad case of _all bark no bite_" he spit the last words venomously, glaring at Tyler.

Tyler's rage had reached its limit, and without warning he grabbed Kol by the shirt and threw him against the wall.

Kol smirked, obviously unaffected by the amateur hybrid's actions, and this angered Tyler more. He was about to flash over to where Kol stood when Elijah appeared in front of him.

"Hello Tyler. How are you?" Elijah asked.

Tyler's shocked expression making him smile.

"You'll have to excuse my younger sibling's tactics. You see we really are here to talk" he said walking towards a chair placed against the wall. He sat down and smiled, "You wouldn't mind answering a few questions for us, would you?"

...

Caroline and Rebekah walked into the Grill only a short while after Elijah had. Elijah had asked them both to stay at the mansion while he and Kol took care of some _business, _but that hardly stopped them.

Caroline was fuming, and Rebekah was close behind her. She had never been known as the patient one.

Elijah had decided it best to hold off one more day to take any action, since Caroline had given the others two days. But that day had gone extremely slowly, and none had appeared.

Her threat had been passed over, and she was tired of words and talking. She needed action… she needed Klaus, and she needed him now.

They had disregarded her like they would a little girl throwing a tantrum. They didn't take her seriously, and now she was way past negotiations. Elijah knew it, thus his whole "take care of business" idea. His presence always supplied an eerie dominance that others lacked. So Caroline guessed he was hoping to _scare_ the information out of someone.

Caroline just wanted to hurt them all, she wanted them to feel the pain that they had inflicted on her, and that caused a new bond to form with Rebekah. She did have a bit of experience in the whole _torture_ area.

Once the men had set foot outside the mansion they only needed one glance towards each other to understand, _hell no we're not staying._

They glanced around the Grill when they caught a glimpse of Tyler throwing Kol up against a wall.

Caroline smiled and looked at Rebekah who was wearing a similar smile on her face, oh she had just been _itching _for this encounter.

In their haste they crashed into a boy, he looked like he was in high school but Caroline had never seen him before, "Sorry" he stuttered before he walked out of the Grill.

Caroline shrugged and continued onto her destination.

...

"Tyler" Elijah started "there's really no need for your profane response. We're only searching for answers for now. If you continue to enforce brute behavior, I might be forced to retaliate".

Tyler refused to let Elijah intimidate him, and decided to answer his calm actions with a strong defense. Elijah wasn't too keen on his approach. It reminded him of a small child attempting to scare off an adult, but it served as an excellent reminder that he wasn't exactly dealing with someone of his IQ level.

The brunette was still standing against the wall, but finally had the good sense to take her leave when she heard Elijah's irritation grow.

She grabbed her purse from the chair next to Elijah, "Excuse me. I'm just gonna get out of your hair. Tyler, right? We'll just hang out some other time" she said walking away from the scene.

Suddenly two blonde girls appeared in front of her.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Those boys not giving you enough attention?" Rebekah smiled and grabbed the girl by her arm dragging her back towards the scene she was trying to avoid. "Poor girl, we'll just have to do something about that won't we?" she said laughing.

"Oh, but seriously, don't even worry" Caroline chimed in, "cuz you're definitely not missing anything with Tyler" she said her face showing disgust.

"You'll find much more enjoyment with Kol" Rebekah laughed "Isn't that right dear brother?" she said shoving the girl into Kol's arms.

Tyler stood there in shock, his confidence slowly deteriorating upon seeing all the Originals surrounding him. But what seemed to affect him more was the look on Caroline's face. She had a dark smile on her face as she started to approach him.

"Caroline" Elijah called attempting to pull her out of her thoughts, to no avail.

"Hey Tyler" Caroline said as she came up to face him.

"Caroline" Tyler acknowledged her with a slight nod. His hands were slowly forming into fists.

"How've you been, Tyler?" She asked giving him a playful shove. "Looks like it didn't take you very long to move on" she said eyeing the girl who was shaking in Kol's arms. "Good job. She seems like just your type. Kol's too." She laughed as she saw Kol caressing the girl, winking at Caroline.

"But that's the thing about those girls" she said now circling Tyler. "They're everyone's type" she whispered into his ear, "and you always did like it easy" she winked sitting on the pool table.

"Oh come on, Caroline!" Rebekah yelled irritated "Get to the good part. I'm getting impatient" she said taking the vacant seat next to Elijah.

Caroline turned and smiled at her. Elijah rolled his eyes, a very juvenile move he noted, but these siblings of his were driving him insane.

He got up and moved towards Caroline, "Not quite yet Caroline. I've yet to receive the information I'm seeking".

Caroline groaned, but fumed instantly when she heard Tyler say "I guess that explains why I wasted so much time on you".

Elijah quickly grabbed Tyler by the throat and pushed him up against the wall, "I warned you about your language Tyler" he said seething.

"You're failure to participate has forced my brute hand" he growled into his face his grip tightening by the second.

"Caroline, over here, had been kind enough to offer you and your friends an ultimatum. But since you all seem to love endangering your lives, you failed to cooperate" he dropped his hand from Tyler's throat letting him slide down the wall, but he quickly reached into his chest and gripped onto his heart.

Tyler coughed up blood at Elijah's actions, "Now that I have your full attention, Tyler. I need you to send a little message. Your friends have abandoned their homes, and my siblings and I would really rather save ourselves the trouble of searching every building in this town. Please inform them that we're searching for them, and if they could be so kind as to return us Niklaus's body. It would be much easier for everyone" he said releasing Tyler's heart.

He grabbed a handkerchief he had inside his suit pocket and wiped his hand off walking towards the exit, "Caroline" he said signaling towards Tyler's slumping body. "You may proceed. Just remember he is needed _alive_".

Caroline got off the pool table, grabbed a pool stick that was left on the table, and began walking towards Tyler, "of course Elijah" she said smiling.

"Rebekah? Kol?" Elijah turned towards his siblings "Are you staying?"

Kol smirked and grabbed the girl he had been caressing, "No. I think I'll go and enjoy the new toy my _sisters_ have just given me" he said winking at the two blondes and exiting the building.

Elijah eyed Rebekah whose gaze was fixated on Caroline, "I'd rather stay and see if I can join the fun" she said smirking.

Elijah shrugged and left.

Caroline stood in front of Tyler eyeing him as he attempted to regain his strength. She grabbed the pool stick and broke it in two pieces, keeping one for herself and throwing the other to Rebekah, "just in case" she said with a wink.

She crouched down to Tyler's eye level and sighed. She reached out to caress his cheek and Tyler flinched at her touch igniting Caroline's rage.

She slapped him quickly across the face causing him to cough up blood again.

"Looks like it didn't take very long for him to train you in his techniques" Tyler scoffed.

Caroline smiled and stood up, "I really wish you'd all get it through your heads already. He didn't do _anything_ to me".

Tyler laughed and slowly stood up, "Just like we didn't do _anything_ to him". At his words, Rebekah quickly flashed to him and stabbed the stick into him.

"I used to find your cockiness endearing, but now it's trying my patience" she growled. When she found out what these _teenagers _had done to her favorite brother she lost it, and now she was just itching to seek her revenge.

"Rebekah, enough" Caroline called out to her. She huffed, letting him go, and walked to lean against the opposite wall, "Fine".

Tyler pulled the stick out of his stomach and smirked, "Same old Caroline, always the peacemaker. You know you can say whatever you want, but I know the truth. You'll never change. You don't have it in you" he said mockingly.

Caroline flashed in front of him and grabbed him by throat, "And you, Tyler, will always be the same stupid boy who will never have any clue what he's talking about".

"The same stupid boy who managed to come up with the plan to destroy your immortal boyfriend" he spat at her.

She let his throat go and turned around. When he laughed walking towards her, she lifted her arm hitting him straight in the jaw with her elbow.

He stumbled backwards, she turned towards him and walked up hitting him straight in his stomach with her knee causing him to fall back.

She bent down and picked him by the hem of shirt and threw him onto the pool table. He grumbled and tried to lift himself up only to find Caroline pushing him back down. She grabbed the stick and placed it inches above his heart, he stared at her in shock.

"You won't do it" he mocked.

"Only because Elijah asked me not to, but don't push me Tyler. We can always find another messenger" she shrugged slowly pushing the temporary stake into his heart.

"I should've known it was you" she said her face hovered over his. "I saw the look on your face when you had him".

"Don't expect an apology anytime soon" he spat at her.

"And don't expect me to care when he rips you to shreds" she said her teeth clenched. She got up and threw the improvised stake across the room slowly walking away.

"Let's go Rebekah".

Rebekah groaned, "That's it? I was really hoping for something more exciting".

"Once we get Nik back you guys can have all the fun you want, but let's focus on getting him first" she said as they started towards the exit.

Tyler got up, and called to her, "You're delusional if you think we're actually gonna hand him over to you guys".

They stopped in their tracks, and shared a look. Caroline smiled and flashed back to Tyler, "And you underestimate the power of woman scorned" she said.

He scoffed before she grabbed his face forcing him to look at her, "We're being civil because Elijah seems to think this is the only way to get things done, but make no mistake Tyler, all your lives are dispensable to me right now" she said caressing his cheek "and once Elijah gives the signal, I won't hesitate in taking each and every one of you down until I find him" she smiled.

He gulped at her intensity, and clenched his fists when her grip tightened.

"Make sure to give them _my_ message" she said before she grabbed his neck and cracked it so quickly he didn't even have time to process what was happening.

His limp body slumped down onto her and she threw him to the ground before walking back to where Rebekah stood laughing.

"Oh I wish Nik was here to see all this" she laughed as they walked out of the Grill.

* * *

They waited in a secluded area, keeping an eye on the entrance to the Grill.

Caroline was still seething from her encounter with Tyler. She had sensed that he had played a major part in the "take down" of Klaus. She saw it in his face, even through her screams and tears she was able to see the smile the crept on his face as he saw her anguish.

She had let Elijah take over with the plan to get Klaus back, but only because her head wasn't exactly in a sane spot right now. If it was up to her, she would be hunting each and every one of them down granting them enough pain that they would be begging her to take him back.

It was only right, she knew that if anyone ever tried to harm a hair on her body Klaus would torture them until they screamed their apologies. She didn't agree with him then, but now that they had taken him from her she understood his need to protect her.

"So what now? We just wait for him to come crawling out then attack him again?" Rebekah asked hopeful.

Caroline laughed, "Loving the enthusiasm. Reminds me of your brother, but no." she said poking her head around to get a better view.

"We wait and follow him" she turned to Rebekah, "He might have been serious when he said he wasn't gonna hand him back to us, but Tyler's too predictable".

Rebekah raised in eyebrow in confusion.

"He's still that little high school boy that lets his anger control him" she said "he's gonna run back to his 'crew' for back up. He's gonna want action".

Right as she finished her sentence they saw Tyler exit the Grill skeptically, he surveyed his surroundings before he took off.

"There" Caroline pointed towards the direction he ran.

Rebekah smiled, "Fantastic".

...

_Change of plans. We'll find them ourselves, with a tiny bit of help from an oblivious Tyler. We'll text you the address once we get there… STAY TUNED! –Caroline._

Elijah sighed placing the newspaper he had been reading down on the table.

He rubbed his temple and called out, "Kol!". He said walking towards the living room.

"Yes brother?" a nearly nude Kol came out from the room he had been secluded in.

"It seems Caroline and Rebekah have taken it upon themselves to find the rest of their _friends_" he sighed scrolling through his cell phone.

"They will notify me once they've found them, are you staying with your new –" he motioned towards the room Kol had just exited.

Kol gave him a cheeky grin.

Just then Elijah's phone buzzed.

"It seems Caroline has effectively taken over control of our previous plan" Elijah said smiling at Caroline's text.

Kol raised his eyebrows surprised, "Really now? Who knew she had it in her?"

Elijah put his phone into his pocket and began walking towards the door, "Something tells me Niklaus did".

Kol nodded, "Wait! I'm not letting you lot have all the fun without me".

...

Caroline was right.

"Too easy" she said smiling as Tyler walked into an unfamiliar house.

"So…" Rebekah drawled out. "Now what?" she asked Caroline. They had already texted Elijah, and now she was curious as to what Caroline's agenda was.

Caroline smiled, "We have some fun" she winked.

...

"Ok. So if what Tyler says is true, then I think we might have a problem" Stefan analyzed.

"Oh you think Stefan? YOU THINK?" Tyler yelled out. He was extremely livid considering just how humiliated Caroline had left him. Not only did they steal the girl he was trying to hook up with, but she totally kicked his ass. He would never tell them this of course, but he needed to exact his revenge.

He came to them hoping they all would come up with some plan to get rid of those annoying Originals and their new plus one, but Stefan's tone only pissed him off more.

"Look Tyler you need to calm down" Elena said trying to get his attention. "We'll think of something ok? Besides, we're safe here. You didn't tell them where we moved to right?" she asked concerned.

"No, Elena! Damn, I'm not stupid ok?" Tyler spat at her.

"Alright! Alright, it was just a question. So they have no idea where we are and since we put this house under my name there's no way of them getting in. We just need to come up with a good plan" she said looking to Damon and Stefan who were currently pacing the living room.

"Look it's just Blondie. I'm sure she's just a little scorned, she's nothing we can't handle" Damon said laughing "Actually I'm sure **I** can handle her myself. It's those pesky Originals we have to worry about".

"I don't know Damon" Elena interjected. "You didn't see her mad. I did, it doesn't seem like she's gonna let you take her down so easily. What about you Tyler? You saw her today? Do you think she might've calmed down a bit?"

Tyler tensed a bit, and it was enough to catch Stefan's attention.

"What happened, Tyler?" he asked his concern growing.

"Well –" Tyler started, but suddenly got cut off by a bunch of tiny pebbles flying in through the window causing the glass to shatter all across the room.

They all quickly ducked away, Tyler grabbed Elena and pulled her into a secure area considering she was still the only human, the rest could handle themselves.

"Hello…?" Caroline drawled, "Anyone home?"

Through the broken window they could see her pacing the front lawn, a giant smirk plastered on her face.

"Tyler? What the hell? You said you didn't tell them!" Damon yelled angrily to a very confused Tyler.

"Oh don't worry, Damon! Your little friend there didn't hum a word" Caroline called from outside "He's just not the brightest bulb in the box, if you catch my drift" she giggled from the outside.

Stefan eyed Tyler who was attempting to hide his face from embarrassment, of course they would follow him. He should've thought about that sooner.

Damon called his attention and started motioning towards him and Elena, then to the backdoor. _Take Elena and go_, he really wanted to stay and deal with Caroline though. His ego wouldn't allow that girl to continue on humiliating him, but Stefan's stern face caused him to get up.

He quietly made his way back with Elena, they reached the back without Caroline having noticed, but as soon as they set foot outside something threw him across the backyard.

"Rebekah" Tyler gasped as he saw her holding a terrified Elena.

"Oh Tyler", Rebekah smiled "you really _must_ start attending more school. Perhaps they might be able to help you retrieve some of the brain cells you so obviously lack" she laughed and flashed over to where Caroline stood in the front lawn.

Tyler remained shocked, _what the hell just happened?_

_..._

"What do who we have here boys?" Caroline mocked the men inside. She caressed Elena's face earning a flinch from Elena. She smiled, "The objection of your undying affection".

She looked up to see a very angry Damon, and a terrified Stefan. _Interesting_.

"Well, thank you for having the good sense to be frightened Stefan" She said laughing.

"Well, now you're just starting to sound like my brother" Rebekah laughed, still clutching onto Elena.

"Ah! I know right?" Caroline laughed "I was hoping to exude some of that eeriness Elijah has, but it doesn't make it any less true" she said eyeing Stefan.

Damon had had enough he wasn't about to let some baby vampire and her sidekick hurt Elena, he flashed out of the house and attempted to attack Rebekah, only to be pulled back by Caroline who was ready for the attack.

She yanked him away, and he flashed towards her when he felt himself fly back by a sudden blow to his stomach.

Kol had showed up with his trusty bat right on time, "Oh. I do love this thing" he said circling Damon who was now on the floor.

Elijah stood behind them leaning against a car, observing them all carefully.

"What do you want, Caroline" Stefan finally spoke up, walking cautiously out of the house.

Caroline laughed, "Are you serious? You're _seriously_ gonna stand there and act all innocent on me?"

Stefan shrugged and made his way closer to her and Rebekah, "Just let Elena go. She shouldn't be punished for this" Stefan tried to negotiate.

"Mmm… No. I guess not" Caroline said pacing the lawn. "But _you _should" she said pointing him out.

"I don't understand. What are you –" Stefan shook his head confused.

"Cut the act, Stefan!" Caroline yelled. "You know _exactly _what I'm talking about! And you understand why I'm doing this."

Stefan seemed to falter at her words.

"Yeah, see. You know" she said glaring at him. "Let me ask you a question Stefan. Mm… You too Damon" she eyed Damon who was being held by a very excited Kol.

"You see, I have your precious Elena here in my grasp. What would you do if I…" she walked over to Elena and grabbed her arm slowly pulling it back making it more painful as it began to dislocate.

Elena let out a piercing scream. Damon tried to break free from Kol's grasp to get to Elena, and Stefan finally lost his calm demeanor attempting to flash to Caroline, but Elijah was quicker. He stepped in front of Stefan's path and blocked his way.

"Ahh, so the ripper shows some emotions" she clapped giddy. "See, you would go to hell and back to protect the _love of your life_" she said mockingly.

She walked up to Elena and wiped away her tears, "And I'm willing to bet she'd do the same for you two".

"I'm losing my patience Caroline" Stefan growled at her, attempting to get past Elijah, but to no avail.

"And I've lost mine!" she yelled at Stefan. "You would do anything to ensure Elena's safety. So what made you think that I would just let you take Klaus from me so easily?"

Stefan's rage faltered.

"You're all so selfish, and it doesn't surprise me from Damon. But you Stefan" She said glaring a hole into his soul, "from you it did".

He knew _exactly_ what she was talking about. He had been hesitant on this whole plan, not only because of Caroline, but because of Klaus too.

He saw the happiness that Caroline had had before all this, and he also noted Klaus's tamed behavior. He had let Tyler convince him into his idea, and had truly believed it would be for the best.

Up until the point where he saw Caroline's anguish, and Klaus's look of betrayal. He noted how they looked at one another as the others were slowly tearing their whole world apart, but it was too late. And now all he had to live with was the guilt, knowing that _he_, and the others, had unwittingly done this to her.

"I saw it in your eyes that night. You felt just as guilty, not only for being so damn selfish, but because he trusted you" Caroline said. "You guys just disregarded my feelings, and justified it by thinking I would get over it." She motioned Elijah away and walked up to Stefan, "I owe you for mentoring me in the _vamp_ ways, but I will _never_ forgive you for assuming that your _love_ for _her_" she pointed at Elena, "is greater than my love for him".

She clicked her teeth and met his glare, her gaze never faltering, "You have something of mine. And I won't stop until I get it back" she spoke, her voice suddenly growing more powerful.

Their stare-off only lasted a couple seconds before Stefan faltered, "Let Elena go and I'll show you where he is".

At this the rest of his group protested, suddenly Tyler appeared from his hiding place and screamed at Stefan, "Stop being an idiot man! You can't set him free!"

Caroline's glare was unrelenting, and Stefan had lived long enough to understand her demeanor, go down peacefully or expect bloodshed.

He nodded towards Rebekah, "Hand Elena over to Damon and I'll take you guys to Klaus".

"Stefan, no!" Elena protested, "We can't just set him free after this".

Caroline smiled, "You really should have considered that sooner". She nodded for Rebekah and Kol, but they were still a bit uneasy.

"Look, they won't do anything. Just make sure he won't do anything to us" Stefan tried.

Caroline shrugged walking towards Elijah, who held a very proud stance, "I'll try" she said smiling.

"Just hand her over to Damon, and let's go" she said to Kol and Rebekah. "I just want Klaus back safe in my arms, ok?" Caroline directed the last statement to Stefan.

As soon as Damon had Elena in his arms, he flashed away with her, leaving only a puff of dust where they had stood.

Tyler stood behind them all in a rage watching the whole scene unfold.

_How precious, the family will finally be reunited_, he thought his fists clenching.

* * *

They arrived at the storage with a very anxious Caroline.

Kol and Rebekah waited by the car while Elijah accompanied Caroline, who wasn't letting Stefan out of her sight.

The three of them walked down the endless aisles of storages when Stefan stopped abruptly.

"Caroline" he said standing directly in front of her, "I'm doing this for you, ok? But you can't let him do anything".

Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Caroline! Look, yeah you were right. I _do_ partly feel responsible for all of this, but you have to give me your word you won't let him harm Elena, or anyone else for that matter" Stefan urged.

"Fine! Whatever Stefan! I'll do what I can. Can you just – get on with it please?" she said anxiously.

Stefan sighed, and moved forward stopping when he reached a storage with the number _1020_.

"This is it?" Caroline asked.

Stefan nodded. "Well, what are you waiting for Stefan? Open it" she sensed his apprehension.

He had grown hesitant on their way there, not sure if handing him over was a good idea. Klaus was never know as the forgiving type once he was betrayed, but as he pulled himself away from his thoughts he noticed the lock had been broken off.

"Wait" he said, his concern growing.

"What do you mean? What are you –" she stopped suddenly when she noticed what had caused Stefan's weariness.

"Please tell me you did that"

"What seems to be the problem?" Elijah called out suddenly pulling himself out of his thoughts. Since earlier that afternoon, he had let Caroline handle everything. He had noticed her strength and power had increased significantly, and since then he had decided he would give her the opportunity to take control, only stepping in when he deemed necessary.

He saw Caroline and Stefan's shared look of panic and stepped in throwing open the door's sliding door.

"No" Caroline cried out in a whisper. She stepped into the vacant storage "No. No. No."

She turned to Stefan, "What did you do? Where is he?" she yelled seething.

Stefan's face of bewilderment was enough for Caroline to understand, _he hadn't done anything. _

"Oh no… Have you lost something?" they heard a feminine voice call out to them from the hall.

They all moved towards the direction of the voice. There was no female, only a lonely boy. Caroline recognized him, the boy from the Grill? What was he doing here?

Suddenly a gush of wind sped past them, but Elijah saw her first.

"Katerina"

* * *

**What just happened?** **:O**

**Aha. Please let me know what's going through those pretty little heads of yours. I'm genuinely curious.**

**1-800-hows my writing? How was this chapter? Do I suck? Should I stop? HOLLA AT ME YO. kidding. but yes, plz review and let me know.**

***special thanks to all you who read, extra special thanks to those who review AND read, and special shout out to redrosebud for that detailed review. How was this chapter? ;)**

**I know I'm not very good with updates, but your reviews DO help! They remind me that there are people who are reading and who might (or might not) care so I try my best to write quickly and update as soon as I can. **

**So thank you for the reviews, keep it up!**

**Till next time. **

**-Joce!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so freakin' embarrassed. You don't understand.  
****I totally understand if you guys hate me. I would hate me too :'(.  
But I offer a prenance. Lookie update. Not good enough, huh? Sorries. Another note at the end.**

**_Recap:__ (cuz one might be needed) Caroline managed to "convince" Stefan to give Klaus back, but when they got to the storage his coffin was taken by none other than KATERINA PETROVA *dun*dun*dun*. _  
**

**_And on you go!_**

* * *

"Hello Elijah" she crooned observing Elijah. She quickly moved her seductive gaze towards Stefan, "Oh. Two for one deal today. Aren't I lucky?" she giggled but was quickly cut off by an angry Caroline.

"You bitch" Caroline eyed Katherine, her fists clenching. "What have you done?!"

Katherine was now leaning against one of the storages, a wicked smile plastered on her face. The boy, who was still a stranger to them all, seemed a bit on edge. He seemed to relax, though, when he saw Katherine was showing no sign of fear.

"What's wrong, Caroline? You seem to be a bit riled up" she feigned concern. It quickly vanished when she added, "You have an itch to scratch?" she laughed wickedly. "Oh!" she gasped, "and your boyfriend seems to be nowhere in sight. You know" she said beginning to saunter closer to the trio, "I don't have such a great track record involving men" she winked over in the direction of the men, "but I'm pretty sure that when you manage to get your _immortal_ boyfriend dead, you're obviously doing something wrong".

Caroline flashed to Katherine quickly grabbing her by the throat, "You killed me. Manipulated so many others, and I don't know what you've done with Klaus, but I'm seriously gonna enjoy kicking your ass right now".

Katherine's age held an advantage to Caroline, and she quickly managed to change her position. She now had Caroline pinned against the opposite storage, smirking at Caroline's boldness.

"Caroline. Caroline. What was that you said?" she caressed Caroline's furious features, "kick _my _ass? Really? Do you not _know_ who I am? Or have you forgotten?!" She grabbed Caroline by the shoulders and threw her quickly by Stefan and Elijah's feet causing both men to snap out of their daze.

Stefan was lost in confusion, trying to put every piece together. _What is Katherine doing here? She took Klaus? Why? And who the hell is that kid she's with?_

Elijah's usual cool demeanor seemed to have altered slightly. His usual _indifferent_ facial expression was now replaced with a slight frown. Inside he was furious. _Katerina Petrova. She always had this unruly ability to alter plans of his, or his family members. Any previous form of sympathy he felt for her vanished the moment her heart stopped beating. He didn't necessarily care when she had betrayed his brother, that matter could be overlooked. It was [moreover] her selfishness that he had been so blind to see. The moment she became a vampire he realized that he had so foolishly overlooked one important aspect to the infamous Petrova._

_The only thing of importance to Katerina, was Katerina._

_He was still unsure of her goal for stealing his brother, but her arrogance and confidence were finally making him lose his cool._

He was brought back from his musings, and to much more fury, when he felt Caroline land by his feet.

"Well, allow me to remind you" Katherine smiled and made her way to pounce on Caroline.

She was interrupted by a furious Elijah. He grabbed her by the neck gripping her tightly making her laughter die as quickly as it came.

"I believe you're the one who has forgotten, Katerina" he said pushing her forcefully against one of the storage walls.

"Elijah, wait" Caroline suddenly spoke out.

During his interaction with Katherine, Caroline had managed to pick herself up. She was now standing beside him, eyeing a very frightened Katherine.

"Caroline?" he eyed her, a bit confused.

"I'm not as weak as you all make me to be, Elijah" she said, her eyes never leaving Katherine's face. "I can handle my own, alright?" her tone has suddenly shifted. It had seemed to gain more power.

When yelling at Katherine, her voice emitted rage. Now it had shifted, she was more controlled. More confident.

With a slight nod, Elijah released Katherine.

Katherine, the eternal runner, tried to flash away towards the exit before anyone caught her, leaving the boy shocked and frightened behind.

Before she managed to get anywhere Caroline was in front of her, a small smirk on her face. She grabbed Katherine by the throat and threw her against a storage causing the metal door to bend into the shape of her body.

"Of course you would try and run. It's really the only thing you're good at" Caroline said, walking towards a groaning Katherine.

She stood over her smiling and Katherine smiled back, "It's saved my ass millions of times before. Just like it will now" she said. She tried to lift herself up to run again, but Caroline was faster.

She slammed Katherine's body back down with her foot, slamming it into her chest, eliciting a painful gasp from Katherine.

The sound of bones crushing echoed across the storage, "That's where you're wrong Katherine" she knelt down keeping her eyes level with her writhing body, "This time, not even running will save you" she smiled as her hand flew to her throat, while she thrusted the other into her chest gripping onto her heart.

As she did so, Katherine coughed up blood her eyes widening at her body's sudden movement. Caroline hoisted her up, her arms still positioned, "Don't worry. It's not over yet. Just a little bit of fun" she removed her grip from the vampire, letting her slide down the wall. "You see, I still haven't decided what I'd enjoy more. Having your '_ass'_", she mocked, "be mine. Or saving it for that someone special, who's been looking forward to it for centuries now".

Katherine placed her hand on the ground, trying to position herself for another escape, and felt a heel dig right into it. She screamed out in pain as she felt it dig in harder, and saw blood gush out slowly, "But that would be _after_" Caroline eyed her now growing serious "I'm growing sick and tired of asking; Where. Is. He." She asked, annunciating on each word.

Katherine let out a throaty laugh, "You're really cute, you know that?"

"Yeah, I'm adorable" Caroline laughed with her. Then suddenly she kicked her knee up, crashing it into Katherine's chin. Her head flew back instantly hitting the concrete wall between the storages behind her making it, and the back of her skull, shatter into pieces.

"And you're a pestilence" she spat venomously. "And since it looks like you're not gonna cooperate, looks like I'm gonna have to show you the _cute _way I persuade others".

XXXX

Upon seeing this interaction the boy, who had been attempting to hide in the shadow of two storages, finally realized his place, _what a stupid idea! They were way in over their heads. _

He saw the way Katherine squirmed under the blonde, she almost looked frightened.

This was not how things were supposed to go down. Katherine had explained everything to them; she had explained that their biggest worry might be his siblings. They were the ones to watch for.

She had also mentioned another inferior blonde who might be with them, pining over his body. She had said something along the lines of, "_his toy_". A weak baby vampire that was already broken.

She had assured them that after this she would be so shattered even a mere human would be able to take her, but as he saw Katherine cry out in pain at the blonde's hand, he was sure she had been wrong.

This blonde didn't seem weak at all. At first he had seen a glimpse of it when Katherine began to taunt her, but he saw her change. Her demeanor had changed right in front of him, and now he was scared.

He had to get out of here.

They already had the body, but they all had put too much confidence in Katherine. She seemed like she knew what she was doing, so when she suggested they wait around a while longer for _some fun_ he didn't protest.

He looked to Katherine, who was still writing in pain at the blonde's hand, and then moved his gaze to the other vampires.

The one in the suit was casually leaning against a storage, a small smile on his face, while he observed the two women.

The other one was more alert, he had been eyeing him from the moment they appeared, and now, sensing his growing apprehension, he began to inch closer to him.

He was at a loss, so he did the only thing he could think of: He ran.

He had been holding a vile of vervain in his sweater pocket, he had brought just in case.

He opened it and threw it straight at the suspicious vampire, giving him a couple of seconds head start.

The vervain hit Stefan straight in the face, causing him to cripple down, a cry of agony escaping his lips.

Elijah had been keeping a watchful eye on him, and before he could reach the exit he crashed into, what he felt was, a rock hard wall.

His body fell back, he was on all fours, staring at the well-dressed vampire.

"What – ? When did – ?" he stammered, his fear overpowering any rational thought.

Elijah observed the boy, noting his heartbeat. He knelt down, making his face level with his.

"And who might you be?" he asked, his eyes narrowing in curiosity.

In an attempt to remain strong, the boy hardened his features.

"Someone you should respect" he spat back at Elijah.

Elijah's curiosity had been sparked, he raised his eyebrows in astonishment, his lips slowly forming into a smile.

"Is that so?" he laughed.

He quickly grabbed the boy by the throat, and hoisted him up.

"Please continue. You now have my full attention" he said eyeing the boy. "Who might you _think _you are?"

"You should respect me!" the boy spat at him, a tinge of fear hidden behind his eyes. "I – _WE_ have exactly who you're looking for".

Elijah raised his eyebrow, _interesting_.

Upon hearing the boy speak, Caroline grabbed Katherine and began to drag her by the hair to where Elijah stood with the boy. A very confused Stefan following their wake.

Katherine's cries began to echo throughout the storage.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" she yelled, finally having reached Elijah and the boy.

She grabbed Katherine by her shirt, lifting her up. "Here" she said pushing her up against Elijah.

Stefan, curious as to this whole ordeal, remained passive. He took a stance by Elijah eyeing a squirming Katherine.

"Now" she grabbed the boy and softly set him against the wall, "what was that you were saying?" she asked, her beautiful smile distracting the boy.

Was it really possible for this beautiful woman to cause so much destruction? And all for that… _monster_? He wouldn't have believed it had he not seen it.

"HEELLLOO?!" she drawled out, clearly irritated. "Are you even here?!" her patience was wearing thin with the boy.

He cleared his throat, "I know what you want" he said shakily, _damn his nerves. _He really didn't want them to know he was as scared as he currently was.

Caroline gave him a slight smile, "Ok? What's going on?" she asked curiously, looking back at Katherine.

Noting their silence she continued, "Alright whatever. I don't care. Judging by the look on _your_ face" she pointed to the boy," you seem to be regretting whatever prank was scrounged up here. So just give me my boyfriend back. I'll let you go. Forget this ever happened" she smiled.

"Oh! But we're keeping her" she said eyeing Katherine, "deal?"

Katherine gasped at Caroline's mention, "HELL NO! You. Are. NOT. Leaving. Me!" she yelled at the boy.

He seemed to be hesitating, "Look! Don't worry about her! She'll get what's coming to her! Just give me Klaus's body" Caroline urged, growing frustrated.

"I—I don't think I can do that" the boy finally responded, straightening his back and fixing his gaze on Caroline.

She returned the stance, her friendly demeanor slowly vanishing, "You don't _think_ you can? So what _can_ you do?" slowly, she began to inch closer to him.

The boy tried to swallow the knot that had began to grow at his throat, "It – it's nothing personal really" he tried to state assuredly, "this needs to be done. For everyone, even you if you think about it".

Her hand flew to his throat, "Is that so? Tell me. What exactly _needs to be done?_"

"I know who he is, what he's done, everyone does. I'm protecting my own. This needs to be done" he stated matter of factly under Caroline's hold.

"Your own?! Seriously?! Let me spare you some time. Katherine." She pointed to an annoyed Katherine, who was not only being held captive by Elijah but by Stefan as well, "is what many might refer to as a… tramp. Yeah, she likes to play men. It's kinda her thing" she shrugged and pointed to both men. "two out of like a billion".

"No" the boy shook his head.

"Really. I'm serious. Ask them yourselves" she laughed.

"NO!" he said angrily "That's not what – look. She has nothing to do with me. She got in the middle of me and my –" he hesitated not trying to give too much information. "She knew more than we did. A means to an end, but now we can't seem to get rid of her until the deed is don—"

"Enough!" Caroline cut him off, "All you're doing here is giving me vague answers that I honestly don't care about. Who the hell are you? And what do you want with Klaus?" she asked, her grip tightening with her last question.

"I'm not telling you anything" he croaked out.

She let the boy's neck go, quickly replacing the painful ache with a scorching pain on his cheek.

She slapped him so hard, and so quickly, he barely had anytime to register.

"I'm gonna ask you one last time" she grabbed his face with both hands forcing his gaze on her "what do you want?" she asked as her eyes dilated.

The boy laughed, "You actually thought that would work? Pathetic" he spat out.

She joined his laughter, "Nope. Not at all, but that's ok. Now I can move on and resort to some more entertaining options" she winked.

She placed her hand on his forehead and roughly pushed it back against the wall. It wasn't enough force to render him unconscious, but now he understood what she meant by _more entertaining options. Shit. _

"You sure you don't just wanna spare yourself right now?" she asked, a wicked smile on her face. _She was enjoying this, what the f– ._

"You will nev—" his words were cut off by the sound of a ring tone. _His_ ringtone. He quickly fumbled around his pockets hoping to silence it before they could do anything.

"Oohh! And what's this?" a giddy Caroline asked, quickly slapping his hands away from his pocket. She reached in and took the phone from the boy.

His face was the picture of panic. He had no idea who was on the other line. This could not all end like this.

She answered the phone putting it to her ear, "Hey! Tell your psycho that we've got the witch. We're heading over to the forest with the rest of the pack. Can you guys at least have the decency to show up this time" she heard a feminine voice say.

Her smile widened, "Oh we most definitely will be doing that. Thank you sweetie"she said as she ended the call.

She laughed as she handed the phone to Elijah, "Pack" she drawled. "Well, things just got interesting."

"What are you gonna do?" the boy asked no longer trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Don't worry kid. Looks like we'll be needing you a bit longer" Caroline smiled.

Elijah looked at her, "You don't suppose the 'witch' the female mentioned was -?"

"That's a definite possibility" Caroline cut him off "Let's get going. We'll take these two with us to their little pack. You think Kol would be up to some more fun tonight?" she asked with a smile.

* * *

**I know. I know. This chapter was a long wait, and quite possibly a let down. (was it? let me know).**  
**But Idk. Life got in the way, and I don't know how to handle life sometimes. My most sincerest apologies.**

**Your reviews are the reason I didn't give up, cuz I could've just easily let this go and fly into the abyss of FF. But I didn't wanna let you down. So please Review, tell me what you think.**

**Next chapter is being written as you read this, and I hope not to disappoint. **

****Special shoutout to "Brittany" who logged on as a guest. Your review was greatly appreciated and seriously taken into consideration. ;) wait for the next chapter maybe you'll likey? some of the stuff you said tho... IT'S LIKE YOU TOOK THE IDEAS OUT OF MY HEAD BEFORE I HAD TIME TO WRITE THEM. So thanks for being awesome basically ;). **


End file.
